


I Could See For Miles, Miles, Miles

by Inmyownwords92



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, pink lemonade - Freeform, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inmyownwords92/pseuds/Inmyownwords92
Summary: Trails of her happy laughter spill out into the empty house and echo off the walls, striking a chord within you. And you think there couldn’t be a better time than now to let her know. You had intended to do it sooner, because you’ve waited long enough, but it never felt right. But here with her soaked through from the fall rain, eyes bright and smile in place, you’ve never imagined a moment so right.Kim finally tells Trini how she feels.





	I Could See For Miles, Miles, Miles

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this while listening to Bon Iver's Holocene (the version with rain playing in the background).

The two of you stumble through the front door and out of the rain with delighted peals of laughter. The late October pour caught you both on the walk home from detention and even with Ranger speed you were still soaked through to the bone. You’re thankful that your parents aren’t home; your mother would have a fit seeing the water you’ve tracked across her hardwood floors in the living room.

Trails of Trini’s happy laughter still spill out into the empty house and echo off the walls, striking a chord within you. And you think there couldn’t be a better time than now to let her know how you feel. You intended to do it sooner because you’ve waited long enough, but it never felt right. The timing was never right. But here with her soaked through from the fall rain, eyes bright and a smile even brighter in place, you’ve never imagined a moment that could be more perfect than this.

“I love the rain,” Trini chatters, shivering from the cold of her wet clothes as you both take off your shoes and put them on the rack by the door. You smile softly at her because she seems so relaxed. You’ve come to find that it’s a really good look on her. One that she doesn’t wear too often around others and it makes you feel special. She makes you feel special. 

“I’m not too much of a fan. But I like that you like the rain.” You declare with a smile and she playfully rolls her eyes at you. You let her know that you’re going to get towels from the hall closet before leaving her alone in the living room.

“It makes me happy. Everyone thinks gloom and doom when it rains like this but-” Trini’s voice carries down the hall and washes over you.

“I always like to think of it as a new beginning. The water washing away all the bullshit and giving me a chance to start over.” You smile to yourself at her admission.

“Sappy, I know, but that’s the only way I can describe it. I feel connected to it in a way.” She finishes as you walk back into the living room to see her, arms crossed over her chest and staring wistfully out of the bay window; watching the rain fall. Missing the way you fall too. You hand her the towel as you move to stand beside her, glancing out of the window yourself.

“I don’t think it’s sappy at all. I think it’s pretty poetic.” You say. Trini laughs as she ducks her head bashfully before slipping back into the cocky girl you’ve come to adore. She shrugs nonchalantly with a smug smile in place.

“I can be pretty poetic sometimes.” Trini boasts as she drags the towel through her light brown tresses before putting it around her neck. She shivers something fierce and you step impossibly close to her, rubbing your hands up and down her arms. You try to ignore the spark of electricity that courses through your fingertips as you touch her. 

“Let’s get you warmed up yeah?” Trini nods, glancing up at you through her eyelashes and you have to remind yourself to breath. She follows you upstairs to your room and you give her spare clothes before getting a dry set of your own. You try very hard to suppress the blush that creeps up, turning away from her, as she begins to change out of her clothes. You catch a glimpse of her bare back in the vanity mirror, water droplets trailing paths that you wish your lips could chase, before quickly looking away. You feel that all too familiar heat coil deep in your belly but try to shake it off as you change into your own pair of dry clothes. The sound of thunder rumbles outside, bringing to life the sound of your thundering heart.

It’s getting darker outside so you try to occupy yourself with switching lights on only to be duped in the end because the power’s gone out. You let Trini know as much and she helps you light candles around your room, casting you both in a warm, flickering glow. You let her know you’re going to set candles up in the other rooms before doing so. When you come back she’s laying on your bedroom floor staring up at the ceiling. You smile fondly at her before laying down beside her, heads close together and feet opposite each other. Her hands drum out a rhythmic pattern on her stomach before she clears her throat to speak. You can tell she’s nervous too.

“So, you said you wanted to talk?” Trini begins and you don’t dare look at her as you swallow thickly. You are so scared to tell her. So scared that she might not feel the same. So scared that if you bring to life the words that are begging to leave your lips, it might ruin everything – team dynamics, your friendship. Those things are so important to you.

“Honestly, it can wait.” You say, not wanting to leave whatever moment the two of you have been in since you got home. You don’t want to leave the safety of this calm, serene atmosphere your energies have created. Trini turns her head to face you, eyebrows furrowed and so close you can feel her breath wash over you.

“Are you sure? It seemed pretty important.” Trini encourages and you tell yourself it is now or never. You open your mouth to speak but close it just as quickly. You have rehearsed the lines over and over in your head. You’ve had this same conversation with her so many times in your dreams but in the moment, words are hard to come by. In the moment, everything you’ve ever wanted to say to her about how you feel leaves your head.

“You know you can tell me anything Kim.” Trini reassures and you give her a soft smile. Then you start in the only place you know how. You start with the moment you thought you might lose her.

“We almost died.” You begin and she gives you a look of confusion. 

“You almost died.” You re-try because that’s what is most important. You pause to gather your thoughts, to gather how you want to continue. And she patiently waits. She always does.

“I-” You take a shaky breath before you continue.

“I never really believed in seeing moments of your life flash before your eyes but when we were being pushed down into that pit, when we were nearly burned alive…” Trini flinches at the memory.

“All I could think about was you.” You tell her honestly and you can see the surprise on her face.

“All I could think about was our time together and how there was so much I still needed to tell you. I was so scared that I wouldn’t ever get the chance to.” You can hear the sound of her breath hitch slightly. 

“A chance to tell me what?” Trini questions and you smile at her.

“To tell you how I’m so fucking glad to have you in my life. It couldn’t have happened at a better moment.” You start and you can see her face fall just the tiniest bit before she’s offering you a genuine smile in return. You know she’s thinking you mean that you’re glad to have her in your life as a friend. And you are glad to have her as a friend. But you also know differently.

“Like I don’t think-” You swallow the lump in your throat. God, you’ve never been so nervous. 

“Like I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anyone else. How I feel like I’m flying whenever you smile at me.” You see Trini let out a shaky smile and you scoot a little closer to her.

“Like I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything or anyone as much as I want you and what we have. Like I’m sure you’ve turned my world upside down in the best way possible.” You finish and then she’s sitting up next to you. You follow her lead and do the same, your hands clenching shut because they’re shaking with so much emotion. Trini’s searching your eyes for any sign of this being unreal. She’s quiet for a while and it makes you worry. Worry that you’ve just messed up a really good thing.

“Do you really mean that?” The question is so quiet that you almost miss it. You move closer to her again, hand reaching out to cup her cheek before you nod your head.

“More than anything.” You breathe out and her eyes close as she leans into your touch. 

“Would it be okay if I kissed you?” You ask, not wanting to wait anymore. The brightest smile is lighting up her face before she opens her eyes.

“Yeah. That would be more than okay.” Trini agrees and then your pressing your lips against hers. The kiss is whisper soft and tentative, barely there, before Trini is pulling you closer, kissing you harder. You’re learning each other’s mouths, hands ghosting over skin, electricity sparking with each touch. You can’t even be sure if that’s the sound of thunder rumbling in the background or if it’s the sound of your heart ready to beat out of your chest.

Your hands finally find their way to cup her cheeks while hers tangle in your hair, tugging just the slightest. You open your mouth, letting a gasp escape and she takes that chance to lick into your mouth. It lights a fire inside of you and you pull her into your lap, her legs wrapping around your waist instinctively. There’s no hesitation within her. Trini’s kisses leave you dizzy and light headed, like the world is closing in on you. Like waves are breaking over you and you’ve never felt this content to have them crash upon your shores. The two of you finally break apart to catch your breath. It’s hard for you though with the way she’s looking at you so openly. Trini is the perfect picture of want with the way she’s watching the candlelight flicker and dance across your face. You swear you can hear her stop breathing for a moment.

“God you’re so beautiful” Trini confesses and you can’t help the blush that heats up your face. There’s a beat of silence before Trini is speaking up.

“I’m not really good with telling people how I feel.” She begins, finding interest in playing with her hands. You place your hands on top hers, holding them. She looks up at you and you give her a smile, squeezing her fingers to let her know she can continue.

“Just know I’m on the same page. That I feel the same as you. I’ve never wanted anything more than this. Than you.” Trini declares and you try your hardest to swallow the lump in your throat.

“Do you want stay the night? My parents are gone until Monday.” You croak out and she gives you a smirk.

“Trying to get me in your bed already huh?” Trini asks playfully and you roll your eyes at her with a grin.

“Eventually. Hopefully. But not tonight. Tonight, I just want to lay with you. If that’s okay?” You question and Trini visibly softens at the request.

“I’d like that very much.” Trini confirms and you kiss her gently before she moves out of your lap and stands, reaching her hands out for yours. You both climb into your bed and it’s surprising the way she wraps herself around you so easily; like, in a way, she’s been waiting forever to do it. You spend the rest of the night trading lazy kisses, filling your room with stories and secrets, the pitter-patter of the rain serving as the soundtrack. You can’t remember the last time you’ve ever felt so full and complete. Later on, when she has fallen asleep, head buried in the crook of your neck and hand over your heart, you can’t imagine it turning out more perfect if you tried.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try my hand at some trimberly. Hope you enjoyed it! And if you feel compelled to do so, come yell at me about all the trimberly feels on tumblr at nonbinaryicequeen.tumblr.com


End file.
